


maybe it's f8

by the_oreo



Series: entropy [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A BAND, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, Gen, Swearing, Texting, bad choices in films, bad choices in life, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oreo/pseuds/the_oreo
Summary: from: dj korra10 minutes agobo and i are starting a bandfrom: bolinnowwe are!???!im so excitedSome Team Avatar slice of life through text.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey you!
> 
> this is indeed part of a series (kinda) but each thing should be standalone enough. enjoy!
> 
> also i know the fate of the furious isn't out yet but pretend it is and i n d u l g e M E

**\----**

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: dj korra** 10 minutes ago

bo and i are starting a band

 

 **from: bolin** now

we are!???!

im so excited

what are we called?!

we should be the wooden juice boxes

 

 **from: dj korra** now

wut

 

 **from: bolin** now

grass sandpaper

 

 **from: mako** now

Bo are you just putting random words together?

 

 **from: bolin** now

tree milk?

 

 **from: dj korra** now

ur out of the band

 

 **from: bolin** now

fine i’ll start my own band

 

 **from: dj korra** now

can i join

 

 **from: bolin** now

yeah

 

 **from: dj korra** now

dibs on the name

 

 **from: bolin** now

aw

 

 **from: dj korra** now

tokyo drift

 

 **from: bolin** now

ok 2 things

1\. neither of us are japanese or have even been to tokyo

2\. im not naming my band after a FAST AND FURIOUS MOVIE

 

 **from: dj korra** now

wat

those r g8 movies

 

 **from: bolin** now

they r objectively n o t

someone back me up here

 

 **to: squad** now

Korra you have horrible taste in entertainment.

Excluding music but otherwise it’s a mess.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

my own girlfren

 

 **from: bolin** now

you do

 

 **from: dj korra** now

ur out of the band

 

 **from: bolin** now

iT’S mY BAND

 

 **from: mako** now

Korra you told me the best Star Wars was the Phantom Menace and we fought about it for 45 minutes

 

 **to: squad** now

Oh God not Episode I.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

S TOP EXPOSNG I ME LIKE T H I S S

 

\----

 

* * *

**korra is hot support group**

Bolin created this group

You’re friends with 2 members. 

* * *

 

Bolin set his own nickname to eagle one Change

eagle one set Mako’s nickname to korra’s been there, done that Change

eagle one set Ada’s nickname to korra’s currently doing that Change

eagle one set the color to  Change

eagle one set the emoji to  Change

eagle one set the group photo Change Photo

 

korra’s been there, done that

What the hell.

 

eagle one

i realized that all of us have dated korra at some point

so like support group???

bonding???

she’s 2 hot 2 handle and we can rant about it

 

korra’s currently doing that

YOU

YOU DATED MY GIRLFRIEND

 

eagle one

uh yeah

 

korra’s currently doing that

I’M

WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME

 

eagle one

i just kinda figured you would have heard about it?

it was just one date idk if it really counts

there have been others here worse than me lmao

and like can i not appreciate that my bff is an 11/10?

 

korra’s currently doing that

OTHERS?

ON CAMPUS?

AT THIS SCHOOL?

HOW MANY PEOPLE HAS KORRA DATED??!

 

korra’s been there, done that has left the group

 

\----

 

 **to: dj korra** now

YOU DATED MY COMPUTER SCIENCE TA?!!!!!!!

 

 **from: dj korra** now

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others 

 

 **from: dj korra** 10 minutes ago

any1 wanna go see f8 of the furious

Asami is busy lyk the nerd she is

 

 **to: squad** now

I told you we could go on Saturday!

Can you wait like two days?

 

 **from: dj korra** now

no

 

 **from: bolin** now

which one is this?

furious and fast 9?

the fastest and the furioustest volume X?

 

 **from: dj korra** now

fate of the furious

like f8? it’s catchy

 

 **from: mako** now

I’ll come see The Furious Fry

 

 **from: bolin** now

me too i want to see the french and the fry

 

 **from: mako** now

What time are we going to see the Frenchiest Fry 13?

 

 **from: bolin** now

can we see Ffffffffffffffurious after like 7 i have a quiz in 2 hours

 

 **from: mako** now

Fergalicious 15 is playing at 7:30, 8:15 and 9.

After 9 is way too late for me I will murder any of you who keep me from my beauty sleep.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

lets see fast and furious: sweet sixteen at 8:15 and go to the jd before

 

 **to: squad** now

Korra?

 

 **from: dj korra** now

if you can’t beat em join em

 

 **from: bolin** now

so excited to see fantasia 2000

**Author's Note:**

> i could be one of those people who turn my shitty fast and furious facebook posts into fics and owe 80% of my inspiration to my squad
> 
> this could also be known as my shitty workskin experiments i can't get my profile link to stay normal???
> 
> also <3 to my beta SplicesOfNight she is my sun and stars


End file.
